Vacaciones problematicas- RxR
by MaggiexDD
Summary: Todo el grupo de Sakurasou se encuentra en la trivialidad de como pasar al máximo sus vacaciones, y así deciden ir a tomarse unos días en la playa, pero para alguien como Ryuunosuke esos son solo juegos infantiles, al final no solo encuentra un poco de diversión en ello si no tambien recibe muchas mas emociones de las que el pudo imaginarse, algo como...¿El amor?.


**Konichiwa ^^, este es un fanfic de sakurasou no pet na kanojo ya que me encanto la serie y decidí hacer un fanfic dedicado a Ryuunosuke y Rita ya que me gusto mucho esa pareja :D...**

**Disclaimer:**

**los personajes que aparezcan en la historia no son mías son de la creadora Hajime Kamoshida.**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Vacaciones no tan Perfectas<strong> -

* * *

><p>Era un día tranquilo en el edificio de Sakurasou, apenas amanecía pero aun así estaba caluroso ya que estaban en sus últimos días de vacaciones de verano. Cada uno de los habitantes del edificio empezó a despertar y se dirigieron a desayunar, ninguno mencionaba ninguna palabra todos mostraban un expresión de aburrimiento y seriedad, hasta la misma Misaki tenía esa expresión.<p>

-!Ahhh!- se oía un grito de desesperación de parte de Misaki mientras se despeinaba la cabeza con sus manos-!Esto es muy aburrido!, quedan pocos días para volver a la preparatoria y los estamos desperdiciando.

-Pero que podemos hacer?- preguntaba Kanda sin cambiar su expresión.

-Que tal un Picnic?- mencionaba Nanami con una sonrisa simpática.

-Recuerden que nos prohibieron ir por el desastre de Kanda la última vez- decía Ryuunosuke mirando con una cara muy seria a Kanda.

-!Ehhh!- decía muy exaltado el castaño.-No solo lo hice yo también fue Jin-sempai y Misaki -sempai.

-!Pueden callarse y dejarme dormir!- decía muy enojada y adormitada Chihiro-sensei mientras salía un poco desordenada de su habitación.- Si tanto quieren salir porque no salen a la playa.- mencionaba aun adormitada y le entregaba unas llaves a Sorata- Es la villa de un amigo pero está bien si la quieren utilizar.-

-Gracias Sensei- decían los chicos al unísono muy contentos...

* * *

><p>Horas Después...<p>

Todos salían muy alegres hacia la estación de trenes, todos estaban muy emocionados hasta los serios como Mashiro y Ryuunosuke se les notaba un tono de felicidad en su rostro. Desde lejos se notaba entre toda esa gente a una chica rubia muy linda y se notaba que no era de esos lugares, era Rita quien saludaba a los chicos de una manera muy alegre.

-!Hola chicos!, tenía planeado visitarlos pero luego Mashiro me dijo que se dirigían a la playa y espero no ser una molestia si me uno a su viaje-

-!Claro que no! es mejor cuando estamos todos juntos -decía Misaki abrazando a Rita- Además mira a Dragón, también está feliz de verte- mencionaba con un tono pícaro dirigiendo su mirada hacia Ryuunosuke.

-hmph...- eso era lo único que menciono el chico dándole la espalda con un leve sonrojo.

En ese momento llego el tren para recogerlos...

Todos miraban por sus ventanas el gran paisaje de camino hacia su destino, estaban muy cerca de llegar, todos hablaban de lo divertido que la pasarían, pero siempre hay excepciones como por ejemplo el chico al que preferiría estar en su cuarto encerrado del mundo o más bien de las mujeres que salir al aire libre. Ryuunosuke estaba con su portátil trabajando en uno de sus programas con la ayuda de Maid-chan. Rita en cambio se aburría y viendo la situación decidió "jugar" con su pequeña "rival".

- Ah que aburrido... porque no nos divertimos con un juego Ryuunosuke?- decía la rubia tomando el brazo del chico y los presionaba cerca de sus pechos.

-!?Q-Que!?... Tu qué haces aquí!?, deja de tocarlo pervertida, además que clase de ju-juegos lascivos tratas de jugar? sí que eres una cucaracha extranjera- decía la pequeña Maid con rabia mientras que el pelinegro perdía su mirada en señal de desmayo ante la acción de la chica.

la chica rubia solo rió y le dio un beso en la mejía, eso hizo que el chico terminara mareado, no soportaba mucho esos "cariños" de ella. Luego dio otro beso en la pantalla del portátil haciendo que también se sonrojase la Maid.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron al lugar esperado por todos, bajaron sus maletas y se dirigieron hacia la villa, desde fuera se notaba que no era una simple casa de playa era bastante bonita y tenía una linda vista desde el mar. por dentro estaba muy limpia y tenía una hermosa sala. todos los chicos se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones para guardar sus maletas y luego ir a divertirse. Los chicos ya iban vestidos con sus trajes de baño listos para ir al mar, en cambio Ryuunosuke en su habitación solo desempacaba sus cosas y ponía su portátil en un escritorio y cerraba las cortinas para no dejar pasar ningún rayo de sol, Rita quien se había percatado que el chico no salía de su habitación decidió espiar para ver que ocurría, el chico estaba hablando con Maid-chan seriamente, Rita intento escuchar ya que sentía un poco de curiosidad sobre la discusión.

-Ryuunosuke-sama está usted bien-

-Solo sigamos trabajando en el proyecto-

-Pero este día puede ocuparlo para que usted descanse no es necesario que esta aquí-

-No esto al menos me tiene distraído de estos estúpidos recuerdos-

- Aun le sigue molestando eso?- decía Maid-chan mostrando una expresión triste.

-Solo quiero dejarlo atrás, no sé porque aún sigo pensando en esto solo quiero superarlo y ya pero aun no puedo- decía Ryuunosuke agachando su cabeza dejando que su cabello tape su cara.

Hubo un poco de silencia durante unos segundas cuando Maid-chan termino rompiendo ese silencio.

-Bueno al menos ahora tiene buenos amigos que le apoyaran con todo, y aunque me cueste admitirlo también Rita trata de ayudarlo a superar sus miedos aunque sea a su manera-

-Solo espero no arruinarlo de nuevo- Ryuunosuke dijo esto más para sí mismo que para Maid-chan - Bueno solo sigamos trabajando.

Rita se conmovió ante la situación, nunca pensó que Ryuunosuke abriría a si sus sentimientos, también tenía curiosidad por esas malas experiencias de las que él se refería, pero, lo mejor ahora era hacerlo sentir mejor no por nada eran vacaciones.

-toc, toc- Dijo Rita en un tono simpático

-Pensé que todos estaban en la playa- Dijo el pelinegro sin apartar la pantalla del computador

-No todos aun quedamos tu y yo- Decía en un tono sensual acercándose cada vez más a Ryuunosuke

- Bu-Bueno entonces ve a divertirte, no necesito compañía-

-Vamos, las vacaciones son para todos un rato de descansó siempre está bien-

- Si a descansó te refieres a estar expuesto al sol mientras tu piel absorbe el agua contaminada de los mares y te da en un futuro algún cáncer de piel?- decía en tono sarcástico

- Para eso existe el bloqueador solar, y los mares no se han contaminado del todo-

-Ya dije que NO- esa última palabra la hizo recalcar muy bien.

-Entonces quieres que me quede contigo y nos divirtamos con otras cosas?-Rita hizo mucho énfasis en eso último, lo había dicho en tono de susurro muy sensualmente muy cerca de su oreja.

Ryuunosuke sintió una sensación electrizante recorriendo su cuerpo, casi siempre ella hacia que el tuviera esas reacciones pero esta vez era diferente de las otras, era como si tal vez en lo más mínimo le gustara...?Acaso se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido?, aunque talvez solo sean los efectos del calor siempre cuando está cerca de ella su corazón se agita mucho, no como cuando se acercan otras chicas sino que era más otra sensación, esa sensación que le daba su antigua amiga.

- N-No es necesario mejor vamos a la playa-

-Quieres que me cambie aquí?, o... Prefieres desvestirme tu ?-

-!Solo sal de aquí!- decía el pelinegro con un gran sonrojo cerrando la puerta después de sacar a la chica.

Maid-chan tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, ella tenía razón, siempre el terminaba retractándose de sus acciones gracias a Rita, Ella era bastante especial para Ryuunosuke aunque él no se da cuenta o simplemente trata de ignorarlo.

- En el Mar -

todos los demás integrantes de sakurasou estaban en la playa, las chicas jugaban en el mar mientras que los otros chicos se quedaban en la arena bajo el sol excepto Sorata que estaba disfrutando de la gran calma y paz que tenia que se quedó dormido, Ryuunosuke estaba sentado al lado de Kanda. Llevaba puesto unos simples shorts negros y un camiseta sin mangas azul, tal vez no le gustaba vestirse así, no se sentía muy cómodo pero tampoco tenía otra cosa ya que no planeaba visitar el mar.

- Te gusta cómo me veo? - decía Rita mostrando un hermoso bikini de dos piezas de un color rosado suave aunque bastante provocador gracias a sus grandes virtudes, y lo cubría con una pequeña falda del mismo color.

Ryuunosuke se sintió un poco intimidado ver y acercarse a una mujer vestida así le era difícil mas si estamos hablando de Rita- !Claro que no!, eso es muy provocador para alguien como tú, tienes que tener más decencia...-Ryuunosuke hizo una gran pausa aunque tenía que aceptar que tal vez te queda lindo- eso ultimo hizo que se sonrojaran ambos, su rubor era bastante notable.

Rita quedo bastante sorprendida por el ultimo comentario de Ryuunosuke nunca creería que alagaría algo de ella o de su belleza, Rita estaba bastante feliz por el comentario y empezaba a sonrojarse cada vez más.

-Gracias- es lo único que pudo soltar Rita ya que se sentía un poco nerviosa

-Lo que sea- Ryuunosuke no tomaba contacto visual con Rita, se suponía que ese comentario debió quedar en su mente.

Aun se sentía un ambiente incomodo entre esos dos y los demás lo pudieron notar. Los chicos se acercaron a ellos para ayudarlos a romper el hielo.

-Oigan chicos y que haremos para la cena- pregunto Misaki

-Hmmp... Que tal si comemos un poco de helado y vemos algunas películas de terror?- Dijo Jin siguiéndole el juego a Misaki.

-Parece una buena idea- dijo Sorata muy alegre, despertando de su sueno

-Aunque creo que prefiero ver otra película que no sea de terror- dijo Nanami muy nerviosa

-Chocolate...- dijo Mashiro con su susceptible tono de voz

-!Buena idea Mashiron!, Compremos helado de chocolate y luego vemos muchas películas de terror- dijo Misaki abrazando fuertemente a Mashiro

-Entonces Ryuunosuke y Rita se encargaran de comprar los helados; Mashiro, Nanami y Sorata elegirán las películas; y Misaki y yo arreglaremos el lugar para una mejor experiencia- Decía Jin mirando a Misaki con una sonrisa que asustaba a cualquiera.

Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus labores mientras Ryuunosuke sin muchas ganas se levantó de su asiento.

-Bien, terminemos esto rápido- dijo Ryuunosuke sin rodeos

Rita solo asintió y partieron hacia alguna heladería más cercana, aunque la más cercana estaba muy lejos desde donde estaban era casi el último puesto de la playa, Ryuunosuke empezó a caminar con una expresión de decepción, cada vez sentía que faltaba mucho para terminar y el sol cada vez más se escondía tras el hermoso paisaje del mar, empezó a recordar aquellos malos recuerdos que sucedieron hace ya mucho tiempo, pero en ese escenario no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo eso que sucedió. De repente sintió que alguien tomaba su mano y la tomaba fuertemente, tenía una sensación muy dulce y cálida, giro su cabeza sabiendo ya de quien se trataba. Encontró a una Rita levemente ruborizada con una cálida sonrisa que haría alegrar a cualquiera, en ese momento dejo de tener esa sensación, en cambio, se llenó de una paz y a la vez nerviosismo. Ryuunosuke vio la dulce sonrisa que la rubia a un sostenía, solo río un poco al verla de esa manera. Rita cambio su expresión a una de confusión, no entendía lo que pasaba.

-Porque ríes?- decía una Rita mucho más apenada.

-Nada, es solo que es la segunda vez que te veo dar una sonrisa sincera, y tienes una linda sonrisa, es todo- Decía Ryuunosuke entre pequeñas risas entre cortadas.

-Y es la primera en la que yo te veo reír- Decía Rita tratando de cubrir su sonrojo ante lo que dijo el pelinegro.

Luego recordó que aún estaban sostenidos de las manos, y se soltaron rápidamente, los dos voltearon por lados diferentes disimulando su rubor.

-Bu-Bueno s-solo falta un poco más, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí mientras termino de recoger los helados- Decía Ryuunosuke tratando de evitar el cruce de miradas.

-S-si yo aqui te espero- Decía una Rita igual de apenada.

Ryuunosuke camino lo más tranquilo que pudo hasta llegar al puesto de helados ya estaba oscureciendo faltaban pocos minutos para que llegara la bella noche, Ryuunosuke termino de recoger los helados y empezó a caminar un poco preocupado por Rita... Esperen, El?, Preocupado por Rita?, enserio que estaba cambiando mucho talvez de verdad le había afectado mucho eso de estar muy cerca de ella en un día tan caluroso y lleno de sol, o... Solo, tal vez, era Aprecio?.

Ryuunosuke quedo paralizado, aun y apenas se podía sostener para no caer al suelo. Vio como un chico mucho más alto y amenazante estaba tomando a Rita por la fuerza, de repente empezó a recordar el mismo incidente que había ocurrido hace muchos años, las escenas llegaron muy frescas en su mente.

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back<em>

_Todos estaban regresando de tomar un rico helado, los chicos iban muy felices a regresar a la casa, ya era un poco tarde pero nadie tenía mucha importancia a ello y solo seguían caminando entre risas y juegos, empezaron a notar un ambiente muy desolado, no había ningún alma en la playa, aunque tal vez solo era una costumbre, los chicos uno a uno fueron guardando silencio, ya se sentían un poco temerosos, siguieron caminando solo que con un poco más de cautela, luego de estar a unos cuantos metros de la villa, sus nervios empezaron a desaparecer, es ahí cuando todo empezó. Un grupo de hombres empezó a abalanzarse hacia los chicos, empezaron a golpear a cada uno de sus amigos y amiga, Ryuunosuke estuvo totalmente paralizado era al único al que no golpeaban o hacían algo. El chico sentía una gran impotencia, apenas y podía moverse, los chicos gritaban, pidiendo ayuda hacia el pelinegro, pero el aun no asimilaba nada y lo único que pudo hacer fue correr a toda velocidad a esconderse en unos arbustos, saco rápidamente su móvil y empezó a marcar con mucho nerviosismo el número de la policía, con una voz muy quebrada pudo avisar a la estación. De repente aparecieron unos chicas muy hostiles detrás suyo empezando a estrangularlo, luego empezaron a golpearlo._

_-No pudiste quedarte con la boca cerrada no?- Dijo una de las chicas mientras le arrebataba el teléfono_

_-Y también nos lo llevaremos- dijo la segunda chica mientras tomaba Ryuunosuuke y lo ataba con una soga._

_-Si tal vez nos den muy buena paga su familia-_

_Ryuunosuke estaba terriblemente horrorizado, estas personas planeaban secuestrarlos para sacar provecho. El chico ya no aguanto más y se desmayó por completo dejándose caer en la fría arena..._

_Ryuunosuke despertó en una ambulancia en la playa, aún estaba oscuro y se veían muchas patrullas esposando a todas las personas que intentaban dañarlo, apenas y se podía mover, una enfermera trato de ayudarlo a levantarse, Ryuunosuke de repente sintió un gran disgusto y odio, aparto las manos de la enfermera de un solo golpe.-No me toque- eso es lo que pudo soltar frente a la chica, sentía un gran odio y confusión al mismo tiempo, ella no le había hecho nada malo, pero aun así no tenía el coraje para acercarse. En cuanto a sus amigos bueno el empezó a distanciarse de ellos, solo quería olvidar esos acontecimientos en su cabeza, y aunque no quería separarse de ellos aún no podía sacar esos sentimientos de frialdad hacia las chicas._

_Fin del Flash Back_

* * *

><p>El chico se quedó unos minutos congelado, veía como la chica forcejeaba para zafarse del agarre del acosador, pero solo conseguía lastimarse más. Ella volteo y vio al chico cabizbajo a punto del desborde, la chica solo susurro su nombre.- Ryuunosuke...-<p>

Ryuunosuke no paraba de temblar, pero no quería que volviera a suceder lo mismo que ocurrió con sus amigos, esta vez si quería ayudarla, no quería huir como lo había hecho antes. Empezó a apretar sus puños lentamente dándose valor a sí mismo, el hombre se dio cuenta de la presencia del pelinegro y se empezó a bufar de él.

-Ese es tu novio?, Ja ja ja ja ja, en serio que patético, porque no buscas a alguien mejor... como yo- el hombre empezó a tomar las caderas de la chica. Rita enserio ya no aguantaba más estaba al borde de la desesperación, pensaba que este viaje iba a ser un momento para poder acercarse más al chico, pero lo que consiguió fue un terrible desastre.

De repente la chica sintió el desagarre del acosador, ella se hecho para atrás cayendo al suelo, no sabía exactamente lo que pasaba, hasta que fijo su mirada en Ryuunosuke, no lo podía creer, Ryuunosuke había tumbado al chico de un solo golpe.- No la toques... es solo mía- decía el pelinegro con una mirada desafiante.

El acosador empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, ni si quiera volteo a ver hacia atrás. Ryuunosuke tomo la mano de la chica con una dulce sonrisa, Rita acepto su mano y sintió un suave cosquilleo al tomarla, los chicos se miraron por unos segundos con un tono de felicidad, sabían que ya todo había acabado. Luego se dieron cuenta en la situación un tanto cariñosa de parte de ellos. Tanto el uno como el otro volteo su mirada a diferentes lugares, estaban en una situación incomoda y ninguno se atrevió a decir alguna palabra. Rita por fin decidió acabar con el incómodo silencio, puso su mirada fijamente en él, y con una delicada sonrisa le dio un- Gracias...-

- N-No pasa nada... solo no se lo menciones a nadie- decía Ryuunosuke entre tartamudeos.

Rita se acercó muy lentamente a su cara, le dio un tierno un beso en la mejilla y le susurro en su oreja.- Este será nuestro secreto...- Rita no dejaba su sensualidad de lado.

Ryuunosuke solo dio un pequeño salto, sintió esa sensación electrizante, no sabía si estaba mareado, o le había gustado, pero ella siempre lo confundía. Ryuunosuke empezó a caminar a llegar a la casa, recogió los helados tirados en la arena los sacudió un poco, y dejando de lado sus pensamientos se dirigía a su destino. Rita empezó a caminar también pero del susto que le dio ese tipo no podía moverse, le temblaban mucho las piernas. Ryuunosuke volteo hacia atrás, sentía que Rita no le seguía el paso, Rita solo estaba cabizbaja al parecer aun tenía mucho miedo. Ryuunosuke sintió lastima por ella, sabía que ese era un trauma para ella, dejo su orgullo y miedo de lado, y cargo a Rita como una princesa, le costó mucho pero aun así sabía que ella no podría moverse.

Rita estaba muy sorprendida, no sabía que Ryuunosuke iba a dejar toda su fobia de lado solo por ayudarla, empezó a sentir como el calor empezó a subir a su cara, se sentía feliz y a la vez nerviosa, no podía mirarlo a la cara, luego se dio cuenta de la hora que en verdad era, enserio era muy tarde y lo podía notar porque todas las estaciones estaban completamente cerradas, la chica empezó a ver las estrellas, sentía que todo estaba bien y que gracias a ella pudo salvarse. La rubia miro a los ojos al chico, el pelinegro solo tenía la vista al frente pero se percató de que ella lo estaba observando. cuando se dio cuenta ya habían llegado a su destino, el chico miro a la rubia para ver si ya estaba mejor.

- Bien ya llegam...-

El chico no termino de decir la oración, desde la poca luz que tenia de la luna podía observar lo hermosa que en realidad era Rita, los dos se miraron fijamente, ninguno aparto sus miradas, y la verdad es que estaban bastante cerca uno del otro, ellos mismos podían sentir la respiración del otro, hasta que algo tubo que separarlos rápidamente. Era Misaki quien levantaba la mano saludando a los chicos, luego de que los dos recuperaran de nuevo la compostura, empezaron a acercarse a Misaki.

-Vaya, chicos porque se tardaron tanto?- Hizo un pequeño puchero, pero luego dio una linda sonrisa.

-Es que había mucha gente- Decía Ryuunosuke tratando de evitar la mirada.

-Bien, lo bueno es que ya estamos todos juntos-

-Como sea...-

Los chicos empezaron a entrar al lugar estaba todo limpio y ordenado, habían colocado unos futones cerca de los sillones para observar mejor la película, Nanami traía las palomitas, mientras Mashiro y Kanda traían las películas y las sodas.

-Y bien, Que veremos ahora?- decía Kanda sacando los cartuchos de las películas.

-Este chico de la sierra se ve interesante- Dijo Jin tomando la película.

-Mmm, Pero este se ve mejor, es de una chica que sale de un pozo- Dijo Misaki con una cara muy sombría.

-Mmm… porque no vemos este- dijo Kanda -Se trata de una chica que es asesinada y ahora asusta a cualquiera que se encuentre en el lugar-

-Bu-Bueno porque no vemos algo menos te-terrorífico- Decía Nanami temblando

-Nanami tiene miedo...- decía Mashiro con su respectivo tono de voz.

-Claro que n-no- decía Nanami indignada aunque a la vez nerviosa.

-Dudaste...-

-O-Ok, s-solo terminemos con esto-

Y así fue, todos tomaron su respectivo puestos, se pusieron cómodos y apagaron las luces, la película tenía muchas partes terroríficas, pero cada uno tenía sus raras expresiones, por ejemplo, Misaki estaba emocionada en cualquier momento, y a veces sacaba una que otra sonrisa perturbadora, Jin en cambio solo dormía al lado de Misaki, no le parecía interesante o al menos no le daba temor esas películas, en cambio Nanami y Mashiro abrazaban cada uno de los brazos de Kanda, las dos tenían mucho miedo, en cambio Kanda se sentía muy incómodo y no podía disfrutar muy bien de la película. Y en cuanto a Rita y Ryuunosuke, bueno ellos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, ninguno se dirigía la mirada y aunque tal vez querían tratar de hablarse la película se los impedía. Ryuunosuke ya estaba algo aburrido, trato de levantarse discretamente para no interrumpir a los demás, pero sintió un rose de manos con la rubia, pensó que ella aprovecharía el momento para tomarlo por la fuerza, pero en cambio no surgió nada, el dirigió su mirada hacia ella, y se dio cuenta que en realidad su mano y sus piernas estaban temblando, no sabía si era por la película o la "agradable" experiencia que habían tenido, en cambio la chica miraba fijamente el televisor con una cara muy aterrada, en la escena aparecía una pequeña niña siendo raptada por dos hombres, la chica corrió al bosque pero fue inútil, los hombres la habían aprisionado y comenzaron a torturarla, Ryuunosuke se sintió bastante mal, tal vez él no era el único con un mala experiencia.

Ryuunosuke unió su mano con las de la chica, luego la abrazo fuertemente para que olvidara un momento lo que parecían ser recuerdos del pasado, la chica aun temblaba, su miedo era más grande que su sorpresa, así que correspondió rápidamente el abrazo, no podía evitar sacar unas cuantas lágrimas, ella se aferró muy fuerte a la camisa del chico y así permanecieron un buen tiempo, que para la fortuna de ellos los demás chicos ya se habían dormido y ninguno se dio cuenta de nada. El pelinegro empezó a acariciar con timidez la cabeza de la chica, aunque pudo aguantar mucho tiempo sin recibir ningún síntoma de desmayo o mareo, se sentía muy nervioso, era la segunda vez que había visto a Rita tan vulnerable.

Cuando se dio cuenta Rita dejo de sollozar, se había quedado totalmente dormida, aún tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en sus pestañas, Ryuunosuke limpio las lágrimas e intento separarse un momento para poder ir a descansar, pero Rita inconscientemente jalo a Ryuunosuke hacia ella dejándolo preso entre sus brazos, Ryuunosuke estaba sonrojado aun podía sentir los pechos de la chica que hacían presión en su brazo. Ryuunosuke tomo unos cojines y sabanas, luego envolvió a Rita y tomo un poco el, aun estando nervioso porque además de dormir con una chica, también tenía esa fobia, pero a pesar de eso se sentía confortado estando junto a ella, tenía que admitir que el también estaba un poco vulnerable. Entre pensamientos el chico se quedó dormido, aunque para él pudo haber sido una escena muy cursi, en el fondo sentía que había hecho lo correcto...

* * *

><p><strong>Tal vez no saque muy bien el lado Tsundere, frió y calculador que tiene Ryuunosuke hacia Rita, pero espero mejorar pronto esos detalles.<strong>

**Bueno quería subir todo el capitulo en uno solo ya que hay muy pocos fanfics de esta pareja, ademas de que el capitulo es un poco largo para un Oneshot, pero bueno luego sacare la segunda parte.**

**Sin mas que decir espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja así que si ven algún error o algo correjirme. Les agradecería mucho sus reviews y favs, y nos vemos a la próxima.**


End file.
